brand new beginings
by snape's kidney
Summary: the usual story , girl gets brought to jack sparrows time, but this is better than some of them...summary sucks please read...R/R
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Cassandra pulled the anorak over her dark brown hair as she stepped out of the boat her father and some other explorers had been brought on. The hard warm rain immediately hammered down on her and she rushed under the shelter of the rocks directly next to the bright orange boat along with the rest of the crew "I knew we shouldn't have taken you!" her father, a lean dark man in his late thirties said exasperated "your going to get a huge cold.this is your mothers doing! I shouldn't have listened to her!" Cassandra (Cassie for short) rolled her eyes, it was him, in fact who inspired her to come to the Caribbean with him with his stories of adventure and treasure that she had avidly listened to since of the age of five, her mother had merely persuaded her father to take her on one of his adventures. "If we're going to get back for tonight, I suggest we hurry" a tall man with sleek red hair gelled back on his head called Connor said grinning and rubbing his hands together " I want to spend this dosh you're dad promised us" he looked at Cassie as he said this half jokingly. Finally, the group started to walk into the cavern, even in the puddles of salt water in the opening of the cave, piles of doubloons were visible, and excitement was filling the air "I wonder what stupid pirates, forgot all this stuff!" Connor exclaimed to Cassie Connor was in no doubt the most annoying person she had ever met, and she had a feeling that he had a crush on her. He was twenty and she was just turning nineteen so there was not much of an age difference there. She was just about to defend the pirates, she had always believed them to be cunning, but was cut off by a huge gasp, glittering in the little sunlight that managed to break through the rain clouds, was mountains of gold, silver, jewels and fancy fabrics, and before she knew it, her along with everyone else had rushed at it. "Bill!" her father called to wiry man with a rim of stubble on his chin "we'll have to get the tow boat out tomorrow!" several people laughed with glee, after all, they were going to be rich. Cassie was not looking for long before something caught her eye. On the floor lay a long golden chain with a pendant of what seemed to be crystal. She was sure it was not diamond. Actually, compared to everything else it was quite dull, unconsciously she slid it into her jean pockets.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been at about nine o'clock when everyone had finally gotten back to Tortuga, which had tamed down quite a lot since pirate days. It was about an hour's journey from the cavern on their boat, but it was the closest place. Everyone was happy (and quite rightly so) when they had gone home.or the hotel rather, that they were staying at. Cassie was actually, quite exhausted but satisfied, as she had managed to get a pirate pistol and a handful of doubloons. When she got to her small, but comfortable room she pulled of her soaking anorak and hung it neatly on the door to dry and pulled out the rest of her pirate memorabilia from an oak chest at the end of her bed, these consisted of: [p] a black bandana, [/p] [p] some corduroy trousers, [/p] [p] a gun holster [/p] [p] some leather boots [/p] [p] and her most prized possession, a long, steel sword [/p]  
  
She tried it all on, and stood in front of a full-length mirror, looking quite satisfied. She gave a daring smile then picked up her jeans, and the forgotten necklace fell out. Cassie picked it up and frowned, then shrugged grinning "Adds to the appearance I suppose" she said, and with a smirk put it on, satisfied with the look, then sighed "I wish I were a real pirate" at that moment, a sweep of tiredness washed over her. In addition, without changing she fell on the bed asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cassie awoke to sunlight streaming through her window, which she didn't find strange since Caribbean weather was near enough unpredictable, stretching she made her way downstairs for breakfast, forgetting that she was in her pirate gear completely. The sight that met her though made her almost swallow her own tongue with shock. Dirty drunk men draped with women sat in clouds of smoke gambling, drinking and guffawing at each other's jokes. It was only half past ten and the majority of them were drunk, including a large group gathered in the corner of the room "We need more ale!" a chubby man in the centre of the group cried, to a waitress who seemed just as filthy as he was, drinks came to them immediately  
  
"To the pearl" a dark man with, with a triangular shaped hat and dreadfully matted hair said standing up, Cassie couldn't help but notice that nearly all of his teeth were capped with gold "Nah." said the man who had requested more ale "to captain Jack Sparrow" there were mutterings of 'here here' around the table and a blue macaw could be heard saying: 'yo ho my hearties!'  
  
By now Cassie had realized with a sick dread in her stomach, this was not the year, which she had come from, clearly she had gone back in time. She bent over and promptly vomited, no one noticed this fact since several other people were vomiting. Cassie stumbled over to one of the few empty tables and sat down. The service was quick in this tavern. She had not been sitting down for a minute before the same women who served the men came over "What'll it be?" she asked inquiringly  
  
'Might as well take advantage.' Cassie thought " I'll have a tankard of brandy," she answered rooting around in her corduroys and pulling out some of the pirate money, she had taken from the cave and selecting a shilling. The waitress took it eagerly grinning and bringing back a filthy tankard. Cassie wiped around the rim with her sleeve and took a swig; it actually did not taste to bad. She finished her drink and decided to have a look around outside.  
  
It was as bad outside as in, Cassie noticed grimacing, except the air was cleaner. She made her way to the dock and noticed with excitement that there were several boats that she had been studying in her books on piracy, one that caught her eye though, was one made of the blackest of wood and had a white sail. She also noticed that there were several holes in the side, which looked to be made by cannon fodder. She admired it for what seemed to be for about two hours, before starting to turn around but suddenly she heard a click and a hand touched her shoulder  
  
"see something you like love?"  
  
[b]A/N So whatcha think So far? r/r please!!! I would be very grateful, oh and before I forget: I do not own any characters that you recognise from the film, Disney makes those ^^[/b] 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Cassie turned around slowly, and came face to face with one of the ugliest  
men she had seen so far. His teeth looked black and his visible eye (the  
other was hidden by a dirty black fringe) was bloodshot and bulging. She  
tried to breath but almost choked on the pungent smell of alcohol. She  
looked down, and realized the pistol click, had been him putting his away,  
right now, the man was leering at her almost hungrily.  
"So what about it love.?" he slurred making and obscene gesture with his  
pelvis  
"I wouldn't go near you with a twelve foot barge pole" she replied icily  
"Oh c'mon" he said putting his arm (or trying) on her shoulder. At this,  
she did what most women in her situation had the sense to do. she slapped  
his face and walked past him, towards the tavern she had come from.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By now, all worry had been replaced by excitement, she had just slapped a  
man in the face and walked cockily away. This gave her an adrenaline rush,  
and an empty stomach. When Cassie walked into the tavern, she decided to  
order a meal and a drink of the brandy, though one of the only meals that  
didn't want to make her want to throw up was a stew. When she got it, she  
shovelled it in hungrily and drank the drink with thirst, and before she  
knew it (or realised it) she was singing the song from the pirate boat ride  
in Disney land to herself.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot,  
Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot,  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Across the room, with the rest of the crew Captain Jack Sparrow sat in  
almost a drunk stupor, like the rest of the crew. He looked around groggily  
and saw a girl there, no more than nineteen, he thought to himself  
distractedly.ahhh she was singing his song, that caught his attention so,  
with great difficulty, he stumbled over and without paying much attention  
to the fact that she was sitting alone for her own reasons, he sat down  
She didn't seem to have noticed, girls couldn't hold their ale very well  
jack thought fleetingly as he saw only three empty cups in front of her  
"Nice pistol" he said gesturing haphazardly at the holster on her waist  
She looked at him; her grey eyes had gone quite oozy with the drink  
"Father" she hiccupped, "said it was a custom made one and" she hiccupped  
again "plenty of people had 'em" she went back to singing to herself "oh  
god." she said, and for the second time that day, she vomited her last meal  
onto the already dirty floor. Jack raised an eyebrow and grinned, he could  
probably get a bit of money off this one  
"'Ere love, why don't you give me your money and I will get ya your drink"  
he said, putting on his best charitable grin. Again, she looked at him, but  
after vomiting, her eyes seemed to be a bit clearer  
  
"You're a pirate," she said finally "why would I trust my money to you?"  
"Almost" he said shrugging "Jack Sparrow" he said, holding out his callused  
and weather beaten hand  
"Jack Daw would seem to be more appropriate" she muttered and held out her  
own hand "Cassandra Fenwick"  
Jack looked at Cassie closely, she had dark grey eyes, which, he assumed  
normally had a more intelligent look, dark brown hair tied back with a  
bandanna on, and a pale heart shaped face. He could not help but notice,  
that she looked out of place here amongst the whores.  
"You're not from around here," he said finally, and inspecting his nails  
"Nope" she replied, even though she was not as drunk as before she really  
did not know much of what she was saying  
"I'm not even from this time"  
Jack frowned, this women was drunker than he had first thought  
"I think I may have come back in time!" she continued, giggling inanely,  
then suddenly stopping "I really wish I had some coffee, dad would flip his  
lid if he saw me now, water will have to do though." she said muttering to  
herself, she hen turned to jack who was looking at her confused. "Do you  
know were I can get some water?" she asked  
"I think you've 'ad to much to drink love," he said finally, giving her a  
look that clearly said, he thought she was strange  
"I know that!" she said impatiently  
"Well there's a tap outside" he said watching her with a raised eyebrow as  
she left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It did not take long to find the tap Jack had been talking about, Her  
mother had told her years ago that if you got drunk, the best thing to do  
if you had no coffee would be to drink some water so not to get to  
dehydrated and to neutralize the alcohol. ((A/N: I have no idea if this is  
true, I heard it somewhere though.)). When she had done this, Cassie  
suddenly realized what she had said, to a real life pirate, a cute one as  
well. She felt so embarrassed  
"I'm not going back in there" she muttered to herself and decided to wander  
around again "I think I may hire a ship to take me to port royal though  
tomorrow"  
when she had first come to the Caribbean, her father promised Cassie that  
they would go there, but when they had, it was a huge tourist town.  
"I wonder what its like now?" she said to herself "I'll bet there are no  
tourist attractions there at the moment" she smirked and decided to look  
for another tavern to spend the night in  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: that was chapter 2, so what do ya think? I know I only posted my first  
chapter yesterday, but I had so many ideas bursting to get out for this  
chapter. I know this one is a little shorter than the other one, but, I  
will (promise!!!) make the next one a bit more exiting to make up for this  
one, which is basically here to show how Cassie and Jack Sparrow first meet  
Toodle pipski for now!! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The tavern Cassie found was smaller than the other one, and at the far side  
of the town, by the church. Because of its location, there were fewer  
drunkards around, and to Cassie's surprise, it was cheaper.apparently most  
people liked the rowdy places better. She had a great nights sleep and was  
ready to go to the docks, looking for a ship.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cassie awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sounds of drunken  
yelling, and after that could not get back to sleep. She only had five  
doubloons left, so she skipped breakfast when she set out at near enough  
seven o'clock in the morning, by then the silver moon was fading away  
between the shafts of sunlight, suddenly she heard a shout  
"That's 'er!" and then she felt two pairs of strong arms grab her from  
behind, rendering her unable to fight "'ello lovy" came a voice in her ear,  
and to her horror, the man who she had slapped yesterday appeared  
"Get away from me" she said firmly, but her voice was laced with fear  
"No" the man said silkily "I think you owe me a little kiss" he lent  
forwards and was about to kiss her, but she decided to spit in his face. He  
wiped the spit of himself angrily "why you stupid wench!" he said  
murderously, he then slapped her, hard. "I'm going to show you a good time,  
I know sluts like you like my." he didn't get to finish because at that  
moment Cassie had got one of her legs free and kicked him as hard as she  
could in the nuts, the people holding her threw her to the ground  
"Shouldn't hit 'im" one of them said and hit her in the face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The crew of the black pearl set out at daybreak  
"Were to cap'in?" one of them said to Jack  
"I'm going to pay a visit to old Will" Jack said showing his usual drunken  
grin "'e should be well married now, hell ole' Lizabeth'll be up the duff  
by now n'all.. unless" Jack broke into a grin that was full of glee "he  
really is a eunuch"  
He took a swig out of a leather bottle "in fact, I think I'll go get 'em a  
little wedding present ." he left the crew some orders and made his way to  
the far side of town, and heard the sound of a fight, making him grin  
further, that is until he saw the fight.  
What he saw first was one of his card rivals Bennie Brooks and two of his  
cronies hitting someone  
" I think she's unconscious," one of them said to a grinning Bennie  
"Good" he replied nastily " I did promise to show 'er a good time after  
all."  
"Ben!" Jack shouted to him " the only way people can 'ave a good time when  
you're around, is if you wear a mask" he said mater-of-factly and walked  
over  
"Why if it isn't 'captain' Jack Sparrow" Bennie said smirking "I thought  
you were meant to be leaving today.perhaps this crew left yer as well"  
Jack looked at him  
"If that were the case, why would said crew leave me on an island full of  
beautiful women and ale?"  
Ben looked confused for a moment  
"Stay outta this Jack," he said to him warningly after a moment of  
confusion "'tis naught to do with you"  
"Well you would be right, 'cept 'cording to the code, any man who meddles  
with a prudent women without her consent shall suffer present death" Jack  
looked at him with amused accusation  
"Well I'm not a pirate" Ben said grinning  
"Ah, but the same goes for watching it. Savvy?" Jack grinned and pulled out  
his sword, just as Ben did the same, though before Ben reacted, Jack, with  
one slash of his sword cut Bens belt cleanly through the middle, making his  
pants fall down in a heap on the floor  
"Bennie" Jack said frowning "you really should wear underwear"  
He watched Ben pull his pants up and run away, his two goofs ran after him,  
only then did Jack look to see who he saved, and was mildly surprised to  
see the girl from the tavern yesterday, though she was barely recognisable  
now due to the fact that huge purple bruises covered her face  
'I can't leave her like this!' thought Jack to himself, so without haste he  
started to pick her pocket  
"Leave it!" came a strained voice, making Jack jump  
"Cor' blimey women" he said with a squinty eye "give me an 'eart attack  
then"  
She coughed and tried to sit up  
"Its you!" she exclaimed unnecessarily, when she saw Jack  
"Is it?" he said looking down at himself "so it is" he said grinning  
"Where's those guys gone?" she asked, getting over herself and staring hard  
at Jack  
"Out buying a new belt I 'spect" Jack said shrugging, and still grinning  
like a mad man  
"Did you save me?" Cassie asked shocked  
"Nah, I was just keeping to the code," Jack answered "I suppose I deserve a  
reward for doing so," Jack said, hinting hopefully  
Cassie raised an eyebrow, then angrily tossed him a doubloon  
"ta love" Jack said flashing his gold capped teeth  
" You really are despicable" Cassie said with disgust  
"Thanks love, the best pirates are despicable" he stood up "and captain  
Jack Sparrow is the best"  
Cassie raised her eyebrows at this "it looks like your modest about it to"  
"Modesty doesn't get yer women" Jack retorted to this "well I'll be seeing  
yer miss, I've got a boat ter sail" he started to walk away but Cassie  
stood up painfully  
"Were are you going?" she asked wincing  
"Port royal.got a friend there"  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What does ye think? R/R of course!  
I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review so far and  
thank you to Tetra and Lucky Stars for kindly telling me that the fact  
about alcohol in my last chapter is true.  
I might not write another chapter in a while though because I was watching  
sleepy hollow last night and an idea came to me *grins and cackles evilly*  
Toodle pipski for now!! 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"And why should I take yer on lass?" Jack asked incredulously  
Cassie was stumped for a moment, she truly had not thought of that  
"I'm good company" she said finally, and quite pathetically, then with  
sudden inspiration "and I'm a good cook"  
Jack thought for a moment, it was Gibbs who was cooking for the crew at the  
moment and he was the worst cook in history. Their last meal (rat pie) had  
looked more like cat droppings mixed with vomit, which in fact came quite  
useful as the rest of the crew was throwing it overboard saying they felt  
sea sick  
"only if you take only half the wages everyone else gets.that's two  
shillin's"  
Cassie grinned, but immediately winced, the bruises on her face hurt like  
hell  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
it was only as they were getting to the ship, Cassie asked were they were  
going  
"port royal" Jack had answered distractedly as there were two particularly  
attractive (and less dressed) whores on the corner of the alley by the fish  
shop. He gave them a look up and down then a wink  
"I thought it were dangerous for pirates to go there?" Cassie said  
persisting  
"yeah.so?" Jack said carrying on towards the pier, even though he walked  
like a drunkard, he was quite fast  
"you get hanged?" she asked almost jogging to keep up in his stride  
"would it brake yer heart.love?" he asked turning around to look at her  
with a silly grin  
"no, I'm just afraid I won't get my wages . captain"  
he snorted "you might just become a pirate yet"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
by the time Jack had stopped ogling every woman he walked past, the crew  
was ready to set off, and several of them were looking curiously at Cassie  
one of them, a man called Jacob whispered to Gibbs "we must be staying a  
bit longer by the look of things" he gave a suggestive wink and nodded at  
Jack "and by the look of it, she likes it rough"  
Gibbs snorted and gave the robe he was tying a sharp tug "its bad luck to  
have a women on board"  
"that's only if she sails with us" Jacob said "and we don't need any more  
crew members!"  
at that moment Jack walked over  
"Gibbs!" he said in a boyish way "yer've been relieved of yer chef  
duties!"  
Gibbs looked him in the eye "are yer sayin' yer don't like me cookin'?"  
"no no!" Jack said in an outraged yet hurt way, which of course he was  
faking "its just." he struggled for a moment trying to think of a lie, then  
he looked suddenly slightly relieved "we need you more on deck" he nodded  
rapidly. Jacob caught Jacks drift and nodded with him  
"yeah Gibby my friend" he tried to look sincere but failed miserably and  
looked on the verge of laughter "yer better as first mate!"  
Gibbs eyed them both suspiciously, but his ego won "aye, I suppose I'm a  
great firs' mate eh?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cassie was shown to her quarters by an old man with a parrot, he didn't say  
much, or anything for that matter as he showed her into the tiny, grubby  
kitchen and pointed in front of the grate were there was a small fur rug,  
were she assumed she was supposed to sleep, he left as silently as he came.  
"well this is my new home" she said wistfully, only now feeling the  
loneliness without her family there.  
She took half an hour to look around the kitchen before starting to get  
started on her first duties as a chef. It was filthy in there, the  
cupboards were infested with weevils, and behind a large bowl she found  
some mouse droppings  
"well.I suppose its alright, I mean everyone here seems okay" she said  
looking at the cupboards critically, at that moment she looked outside and  
the first thing she saw was a grotty old man coughing like mad, she  
shuddered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm tellin' yer Jack, its bad look having a women on board" Gibbs said to  
Jack later that evening  
"unless I'm much mistaken, MR Gibbs , you said the same thing about Anna  
Maria" Jack replied giving Gibbs a sly grin "but you soon changed that  
opinion.from what I heard a few days ago" he laughed a little under his  
breath as he noticed Gibbs get a tinge of red in his already drunk flushed  
cheeks  
"well don't say I didn't warn yer!" Gibbs said taking a swig out of the  
leather flask he carried around perpetually  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
end of chapter four ^^ short I know.what do yer think.eh? Let me know  
through reviews o' course.  
I'm sorry it's a little short, I've just had short amounts of time lately,  
as my grandfathers died and I'm getting ready to go back to school. I  
promise the next chap'll be longer  
Toodle pipski for now,  
\/\/\/\/ ** ~~ Snape's kidney ~~** \/\/\/\/ 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter five

Across the water in Port Royal, sat two men. One was tall and slender while the other was quite stocky in build, the slender one reached into a long black mole skin coat and pulled out a small broach, the oval rim was made of what was unmistakably gold, and in the center was a large crystal.

"How many?" he whispered, while placing the broach on the heavily worn table.

The other man stroked his short beard thoughtfully, then off hand he said in a soft sleek voice

"Ten"

The other man looked outraged, "its worth more than ten and you know it, and this is out of only four pieces!" he hissed angrily. The other man still seemed laid back 

"Okay, twenty…but that's as high as I'm going"

The thin man's lips twisted as though he were sucking a lemon, then reluctantly took the offered twenty pieces of silver.

Laughing the buyer stood up tossing the silver up into the air and catching it then walked out followed closely by two lackeys. As the thin man left the tavern a few minutes later he felt someone grab his arms and he was spun around to face his business partner

"I've just thought of another business deal for you Seamus" he pulled out an elegant pistol and aimed it for the center of his forehead "I think you'll agree it's the best way of going about things" there was a click as the gun cocked and then a bang as Seamus' head was blown up, the other man's face twisted into a sadistic grin, as he removed the velvet pouch and strolled down the dark alleyway leading from the tavern…and then into the night, leaving no-other trace except the body.

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||*|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||~*~||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||*||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

yes people it is short but its designed to be a twist in the plot, I hope you like it! I am sorry for not updating for such a long time, but stay tuned I will continue soon. For all those people reading my other story 'tis your brother jack' I will continue as soon as possible.


End file.
